Idiotas
by PASTA300
Summary: America and Italy try to cure their stupidity.
1. Chapter 1

Italy's P.O.V.

Germany walked through the door of his house. He seemed upset for some reason. Maybe I should make him some pasta.

"Hey Germany! You seem upset ~ Ve!" I chimed.

He groaned and for some reason, frowned at me. "Italy the meeting with the Allies is over but next time …. DON'T GET CAPTURED!"

I shrieked at his creepy outburst and I ran to the corner. "Ahhh! Please don't hurt me! It wasn't my fault! They ambushed me and-blah blah blah blah blah blah blah-!"

"It was your fault!" He shot back. I looked back at the now sighing Germany. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But seriously, be more careful."

Knowing Germany didn't mean any harm I decided to forgive him. I'm such a great friend! "Hey, Germany! Can we eat something? I'm starving!"

Germany than started to …. Chuckle?! Oh, no Germany was chuckling! The world was about to end! But then again, it's a great thing so …. Yay, Pasta!"

"I swear, you and America both," he then groaned.

"America?"

"Oh, well you see, during the meeting I was trying to decide a truce but suddenly that dumkoff America stared shouting and saying he was hungry."

"Miss Hungary?"

"I said hungry you idiot!" Germany shouted. He quickly calmed down and went on. "After that it took him two minutes to call a maid, ten minuted for the maid to go back to the kitchen to go find and warm up the hamburger and then bring it back. I took America a minute to finish it but then he got a phone call which lasted about thirty minutes. Then he got another phone call and well … you get it …"

"Get what?" I asked.

"Listen you idiot!"

"I'm sorry!" I squealed. "But can we eat now? I want pasta so badly!"  
"Stop changing the subject!" He demanded. "And alright, Pasta it is."

"PASTA!"

* * *

America's P.O.V.

What Germany had said at the meeting was really biting me. I was nothing like that pasta loving freak, Italy.

Italy was an idiot! He was nowhere near as awesome as me! I'm America, duh!

I spotted Britain walk through the door finishing his conversation with a maid about who knows what. Once the maid left I shuffled over to him.

"Hey Britain, dude!" I shouted, making him jump.

"America! I'm right next to you! There's no need to shout!" he scolded.

I ignored him and kept on talking. "What's up?"

"None of your beeswax! I am a little late for another meeting I have to attend though."

"Really? Dude, why didn't you get there faster?"

"It's your fault I'm late!" he shouted.

"When? How?"

"During the meeting …" Britain growled.

"How? All I did was talk and eat and talk."

"That's the point!" Britain took in a deep breath and then he calmed down. Wait-Why am I stating that he took a deep breath anyway? What's going on? Why am U doing this? It's weird.

"You're narrating the damn thing, dumby!" A random American screamed.

"Where did that come from?" A confused Britain asked.

"I don't know." That was pretty creepy. Did that mean I had to keep saying the little details?! I guess I'll keep doing it. Man! Stupid aithor making me narrate!

"Anyway," Britain began again. "I swear your elevator doesn't reach the top floor."

That comment reminded me of the time when Italy and I had that conversation. We both had heard that phrase but neither of us knew what it meant.

"Hey Britain, what does that mean?"

"It means your dumb," he stated bluntly.

Then it hit me! It was true! I was like Italy! How? "We are both dumb!"

"What are you talking about?"


	2. Chapter 2

Italy's P.O.V.

Last night I got a phone call from Mister America. He said he was coming over to Italy so I should be ready for him. Then he yelled at me for calling him Mister and that I should call him just America.

When I was about to leave to meet with America by this delicious pizza place, Germany stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go meet up with America," I answered as cheerful as ever.

Germany seemed surprised. "America?! Why are you going to meet up with the enemy?!Did you ever think that he wanted to attack you once you met him?!"

"WAAA?!" I hadn't even really thought about that. But America is a nice guy isn't he? He doesn't seem bad.

"You didn't did you?" Germany sighed.

"What are you talking about?! America is a nice guy no?!"

"Italy-"

"You're being cruel Germany! Come on, smile! Don't be so paranoid!" I said, giving him a smile. "Well, I'm off!"

"Italy-"

I shut the door behind myself and skipped off to the meeting place. I kept on going until my skips turned to stomps. "I think I'm lost!" I whaled. "Where am I and how do I get to my destination-Pasta?!"

"You're not lost."

I turned around to see America standing there.

"So I'm here?" I asjed to be reassured.

America pointed to something above me. I looked and spotted the pizza sign. "Oh, I am!"

America gripped my shoulders scaring me half to death. He looked v~e~ry serious.

"Italy, bro …"

Oh no! What if Germany was right?! What if he did want to attack me?!

"We need to-"

"DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!" I screamed. "ALL I DO IS EAT PASTA! I'M AN INNOCENT VIRGIN WHO LIKES PASTA AND SMELLS LIKE GARLIC! IT'S TRUE! YOU COULD ASK GERMANY IF YOU LIKE, JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"Italy! Dude!" an annoyed America yelled shaking me back and forth. "Calm down! I just need to talk to you!"

"Ve~?"

"Yeah, it's important."

"Then what is it?" I asked very relievd that he wasn't here to attack me.

"Does Germany ever tell you that you and I are alike?" he asked me.

"Sometimes," I answered. "Last night he mentioned it."

"Do you know why?"

"No I don't. Do you~Ve?"

"Yep."

"Then tell me pwease!" I pleaded. I didn't see how the two of us were alike. He was a weird exterrasstrial burger loving man … and I love pasta~!

"It's because," He began growing suspense. "It's because … WE'RE IDIOTS! MORONS!"

"EHH?!" I shrieked. "I'm not a moron! How do you know I'm a morn?!"

"Because … has Germany sighed at you before?"

"Y-Yes."

"Has he called you a dumkoff?" he asked.

"Yes, though I don't know what it means."

"Neither do I but I think he says it when he's angry or something," America replied. "Anyway, do people talk about you behind your back?"

"S-Sometimes but they do that to you too-"

"Shut up, bra! Has anyone told you your elevator doesn't reach the top floor?"

"I feel like we've had this conversation before."

"Stop getting off track dude!"

"S-Sorry, Pasta!"

"See- that's why you're a moron," he told me.

"Well that's not very nice."

"Of course it isn't," America agreed. "That's why I called you here! So we could unbecome morons!"

"Then how do we do that?"

"I don't know, I thought you'd know."

"But, I just found out~Ve~!"

"Soo?"

"So, I don't have any ideas!"

"Then go ask Germany," he said with a yawn.

"I think you're missing the reason why you came here … pasta."

I waited while America let out a series of yawns. "Oh, hey Italy. Wjat were we talking about again?"

I thought about it. " ….. Pasta …?"

"No, no, no!" He said, shaking his head.

"Pizza?"

"No dude." America frowned. "Man, I wish I was smart."

"Yeah we were talking about that!" I pointed out.

America thought about it but then smiled. "You're right!"

"You remember now? Yeah! Yeah! We were talking about how pizza and pasta were smart food choices and that they can sure any disease! I remember now!"

A slap came to my face. It hurt a lot too, ve~.

America P.O.V.

"No dude!" I exclaimed. "We were talking about how NOT to be morons. Also everyone knows a hamburger cures any diease not pasta!"

"But pasta is good!"

"Of course it is," I agreed. "But hamburgers are getter."

"Ve?"  
"It's true." Then it hit me. I was reminded of the time when England caught a cold. It wasn't the plague but it was some other kind of sickness. France called me an idiot once I put the hamburger over Britains head.

"That's it!"

"What's it?" Italy asked.

"Italy, you have to stop thinking pasta is the answer to everything alright?!"

He gave me a puzzled look and replied, "O-Ok. I'll try …but I really can't do that!"  
I gave him a serious look. "What else do you like other than pasta."

"Other than pasta? Pizza, of course!"

"Something other than pizza," I groaned.

"Hmmm … Germany."

"Don't use Germany."

"Japan."

"Don't name people."

"America."

"Hey, stop naming people- Really?!" I asked realizing what he just said.

"Yeah!"

"You just touched my heart."

"Really? Yay!" Italy cheered.

"Hey wait, are you changing the subject on purpose?"

"N-no."

"Do you NOT want to be smart?"

"N-No!" Italy contradicted. "I really, really want to be smart! You see … I don't want Germany to hate me and have to always watch over me. To me, I feel like I'm a burden."

Wow, it was really brave of him to admit that. "Y-you're …"

"Hmm?"

"I don't usually say this to people but-"

"Vet~?"

"You're a hero, too, just like me."

"Really?"

I was so frustrated! He made me blush! That Pasta loving weirdo! "Y-yeah. More of a sidekick though."

Italy smiled. "That's fine with me!"

Germany P.O.V.

I let out a sigh. That idiot, Italy. He wanted to be smart … for me? For some reason I felt extremely happy.

Oh and just so you know at this moment I'm hiding in a bush listening in on America's and Italy's conversation. The two annoying idiots were trying to cure their stupidness. I sort of felt bad for the dumkoffs.

"So, I see that was their plan …"

"Ahhh!" I jumped at the sight of Britain crouching down in the bushes next to me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked angry that he surprised me.

"The same reason why you're here," the studious bastard answered. "You were worried about Italy right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was worried about America to some extent."

"Oh, I see. But I thought you mentioned something about another meeting."

"Well, I got there late but they ended it early because I wasn't there so I decided to see what America was getting himself into this time," he told me.

"Britain! Germany! What are you two doing here?!"

"In the distance they spotted an excited Japan, carrying a green bag over his back and a camera slicked around his neck.

Germany and Britain immediatley grabbed him and dragged him to the bushes in fear he'd blow their cover.

As Japan struggled, Britain and Germany covered his mouth so he couldn't speak but they were quickly blinded by a flash of light.

Japan sat up in the cool rough grass and out of his camera came a picture. "This is a nice picture of you two," he commented. "I'm keeping this one."

"Japan, you almost blew our cover," Germany explained as Japan slipped the picture into his bag. "We were spying one America and Italy."

"You and Britain together? This is a new development."

"Well luckily this won't last long," an annoyed Britain stated.

"I hear you."

Italy P.O.V.

"So, let's both try not bing obsessed with our favorite foos," America said.

"PASTA!" Quickly I covered my mouth. "I-I mean … okay!"

"That's good dude!" America smiled. "Alright, I'll meet you here tomorrowaround the same time!"  
"Pa-Okay! Well then … bye America!" I yelled running in a different direction.

"Bye!" America shouted back. "And remember: No pasta!"

"I could say the same to you about burgers, America!" With that we went our own ways.

Germany P.O.V.

"Well, I think that's my cue to leave," said Britain standing up.

"Me too," I agreed.

"Umm … May I come with you Germany?" Japan asked.

"I don't know why'd you want to be with him," Britain snorted. "Besides, I'm a much better friend than him."

"What did you say-?" I growled at him but instantly stopped. "No …I shouldn't start a fight."

"What are you chicken?" Britain retorted with a smug grin.

"Says the guy who usually loses."

"Hey now listen here: I'm a former pirate!"

"So? I don't think that makes a difference."

"Yes it does! Pirates are vicious!"

"And? Maybe when you were a pirate you were vicious but not now."

"Hmph!" England frowned. "Anyway, shouldn't you hurry home before Italy notices you're gone?"

"Oh, crap! You're right! Well then bye!" I called as I hurried down the road.

"Ah-W-Wait for me!" Japan yelled chasing after me.


	3. Chapter 3

Germany P.O.V.

Japan and I sprinted back to my house. Once we were in the house, we made sure Italy wasn't there and then we sat down in the living room.

As soon as we made ourselves comfortable, Italy burst through the front door. He noticed us and skipped over to where we sat. "Hello Germany, Japan. How are you today?"

"Good," a worn out Japan answered.

"Really? Wow, you look like you just ran a marathon," commented Italy as Japan's pale face.

"Um, that's because … I was giving Japan extra training," I lied.

"Oh, okay."

Japan then turned to me. "Germany, I'm pretty hungry."

"Then I'll make something," I suggested. "What did you want to eat?"

"PASTA!" Cried Italy. He then immediately clamped his mouth shut. "I-I mean … salad."

"Salad?!" Japan and I repeated in shock.

"Yeah! Salad, ve~!" He said, forcing a smile.

Japan and I stared at the poor man and nodded slightly. "A-Alright."

* * *

Britain P.O.V.

Finally it's from my point of view. Everyone but me got their turn already. Well, Japan didn't either though. God, even that stupid America had a P.O.V. Why if I were the author I'd-

"Narrate already!" a random voice called out from the distance.

"Fine!" I shouted back, confusing the other countires gathered at the table.

As I did, America walked through the door, ready for yet another meeting. It had only been five hours since the last one and I felt as it it was a waste of my day.

"Hey, America,what happened to your absurd pile of hamburgers?!" I asked him already knowing.

"Dude, I can't eat burger all the time," he answered … Calmly?!

"Are you sure?"

"Dude, let it go."

France, Russia, and China stared at America in shock. He noticed this and hid his face behind papers. "Okay, so we called a truce earlier with Germany letting Italy go. Does anyone what to share their thoughts on that?"

I raised my hand and he called out, "Britain!"

"Yeah … um America, where is your soda?"

America's face turned red and he frowned at me looking as if he might blow up. "Britain dude, I said any thoughts on the truce! NOT on my SODA!"

"I know but it's rare to see you without it," I told him.

"Well excuse me for not eating and drinking at our meeting, "America retorted.

I really had nothing else to say so I just stared.

France rose his hand high. "I think Britain should mind his own business."

"Oh yeah?! I bet all of you were wondering the same thing!" I shot back.

"Well yeah but remember, first is the worst and since I'm second, I'm the best," France sneered.

"And I admit third so I get the treasure chest!" Russia said with a scary smile.

"No fair! I was going to say that!" China frowned.

"Well anyway, America's weird. He doesn't have any soda and wierder not even a burger. He's probably being influenced by that creepy alien friend of his!" I said.

"Tony's not an alien! He's my friend!" America shouted.

"He's an alien! He's my friend!" America shouted.

"He's an alien whather you like it or not!"

"I swear," China grunted. "Europeans are so weird."

"Hey! I'm not just European!" America told him. "I'm also African, Mexican, Chinese, Scottish, Irish, Native America, Russian, and Italian!"

"How many parents did you originally have?!" I asked.

"Britain, mind your business," France ordered.

"Oh, please! I don't want to hear that from you!"

"Guys! That's enough!"

We all turned to the sound and saw America who shot up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table. "If you guys can't control yourselves, then leave!"

We all fell silent, staring at him. He waited giving us a glare. "Or maybe, I'll just leave myself!"  
With that America opened the door and left. We were too shocked to say anything. _America_ had lectured _us_! He was _actually _going through with being smart. _He_ was _angry_. I couldn't help but feel a little bad for teasing him. Maybe I should go and see-

"Ow!" France shrieked. "Who three that folder?!"

China shrugged. Russia pointed. "China did," he answered with a smile.

"Why'd you tell on me?!" China shouted.

"Why did you hit me?!" France shot back.

A huge gray cloud formed in the room as the other countries argued. I however was about to open the door and leave when suddenly I heard America. I peeked out to see America leaning against the dark wall. "That stupid, Britain! I'll show him!" he said clenching his fists.

I sighed. I guess I did go too far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late chapter. i was too busy enjoying my winter break and writing other fanfiction. Plus, the basketball season is coming up so I am trying to practice. Not only that but I have the whole Hetalia series on dvd so I wanted to watch most of it.**

**Also, my dog started barking at the snowman again. The snowman didn't even have eyes or a mouth. Seriously, he's such a scaredy pants. **

**Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Italy's P.O.V.

"Okay! Listen up!" America ordered. "We're going to work on how we talk!"

"Ve?"

"That's exactly it dude!"

The two of us were where we had met up yesterday, having anotherr meeting. I was extremely confused. "What?"

"You say~Ve~ all the time!" It was funny hearing him trying to immitate my accent.

"So I can't say ~ve~ anymore?"

"Yeah, and I can't say dude, dude!" he answered. "I mean … yeah!"

"Okay! I'll try!"

"Not just try man! Do!"

"Y-Yessir!"

"Good, now do you want to get some Pizza?" he asked me.

"Sure~V-" I stopped myself. "Sure!"

That's when we walked into the pizza place we had been standing outside of. We hurried to a seat and sat down. The cutioning was so warm and soft. I just couldn't help myself, I had to bounce! I bounced up and down, over and over again.

America, who sat across from me, frowned. "Stop doing that du-" he cut himself off.

"Ha! You almost said dude!" I laughed as I stopped bouncing.

"Shutup!" He dumanded snatching a menu from the table.

I grabbed one too, snickering as I examined the foods listed. A waiter shuffled up to us and took out a yellow pad and pen. "Hello sirs, may I take you order?"

"Yessir," I began. "I'll have the small delux without the kiwi on it~ Ve! OOPS!"

The waiter swiftly wrote my order down without paying attention to my slight mess up. "And for you?"

"I'll take what he's having, du-"

"Okay, coming right up! Would you like a drink with that?"

"I would! V-"

"Me too, du-"

"Okay," said the waiter with a smile. "I'll be right back."

Once we were left alone the two of us gazed at each other. In unison we sighed and layed our heads down. "We're morons …."

"We keep messing up …" I whined.

"I know …"

We stayed quiet, thinking to ourselves. It was really hard trying to not be a moron. I didn't think I could take much more of this. Seeing that I was bored, I grabbed the salt and pepper jars, ready to play with them when I heard America call my name. "Italy, bro." I looked up. "Don't do that either."

I dropped my head and slid the salt and pepper to the other side of the table. My tummy then started to growl. Immediately that one I heard another growl but this time it appeared to have come from America.

"Ha! Your stomach sounds funny!" I chuckled.

"So does yours!" he laughed back.

"Sirs, here's what you ordered." The waiter was back with our meal.

"Gratze!" I said.

"I've been wondering …" The waiter began. "Could you be Italy?"

"Yep, that's me, V-"

"Stop almost saying saying it dud-Bro!"

"You too Past-"

America and I sighed. "Are you two alright?" the waiter asked.

"Yes," We groaned.

"Anyway, I've always wanted to meet you Mr. Italy!" he continued. "My grandma told me stories about you! Can I have your autograph?!"

The waiter held out a pen and pad and I took it. I began to write, _From Italy to waiter-san, P-P-P-P-P-P_

I spotted America peer over at the pad. "Don't write it," he told me. "Don't."  
_P-P-P-P-Pasta! _I hand him the pad. "There! I wrote it!" I shouted triumphantly. "I wrote Pasta!"

A slap came to my face. "You idiot!"

"B-But I can't take it any longer! I need PASTA!" I whined.

"Eat the pizza!"

"But I don't want to!"

"Eat it!"

"But I don't want to!" I shouted. "Come on America! I know you want burgers just as much as I want pasta!"

America immediatley fell silent. "I-"

"Huh?"

"I …"

"America?"

He then surprised me when he lifted his hands in the air like a psycho path. "I need burgers!"

"Yeah! That''s the spirit, America!"

"Burgers! Burgers! I want burgers!"

"And I want pasta, pasta!"

The waiter slipped the pad into his pocket. "I'm sorry sirs, but we don't have any of those things."

The two of us instantly stopped.

"No burgers?"

"No pasta?"

* * *

Germany's P.O.V

I watched with the pain in the ass Britain as the two dumkoffs, America and Italy finally realized what kind of restaurant they were in. Peaking from behind the menu I saw them whimper.

"NOOOO!" They cried.

Those idiots ….

* * *

**Okay! Another chapter finished! :)**

**Also, am I the only one who never thought of LichtensteinxUK before reading fanfictions about it? I seriously never thought of that pairing until I read some stories. Now I'm hooked. I'm also hooked on GermanyxHungary, ****_another_**** far out there pairing. What am I going to do with myself.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY! I know its been forever since I updated. To make up for all that time ... here's a long chapter! Yippeee! Well I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Part 5

America P.O.V.

"America! America!" cried Italy from afar. I swear he can sound so annoying sometimes. But because I was the hero I could never say it to his face … sadly.

"Yo, Italia! Dude what's up?" My eyes widened as I realized what I had just said.

Italy gasped in response. "A-America! Did you just say-?!"

"I'm sorry!" I cried. I was such an idiot! That word was forbidden! I just said a forbidden word! ME … the HERO … NOOOOO! And what's worse is that I broke a promise! I suck I don't deserve to live!.

Britain P.O.V.

That bloody wanker looked so depressed. Its not that bad. He only said dude once. Does that git need a chill pill or what?

I continued to watch from behind my out of date newspaper as Italy patted the very sad America on the back. "Its okay amico," he told him.

Ha! Ha! What a loser!

America P.O.V.

I grinned at Italy. He was such a good guy sometimes. Too bad we're practically like enemies and all. Even though I broke my promise he still called me amico!

….. I don't even know what that means!

"So what were you trying to tell me Italy?"

He stopped patting my back (sadly, because it felt extremely good) and looked up to the sky in deep thought. After a few seconds he faced me again, a smile spread across his face. "Oh yeah! I was about to tell you that I found someone who is willing to be our science teacher!"

I blinked multiple times. "S-Science teacher?"

"V- I mean Yep!"

I began to panic. I was terrible at science! That was Amelia's strong point! I'm so bad at science that I don't even know what gravity is! Wait, yes I do! It's that stuff that keeps us from floating like astronauts on the moon! Aha! I'm so smart! Wait, who the hell am I kidding?! I suck at this! The definition of gravity is Elementary! _ELEMENTARY_ my dear Watson!

"What do you say America?" Italy asked in excitement.

Well, maybe this whole thing with me learning science is a good thing. If I learn science I could look smarter in front of everyone and they'll stop saying that Amelia is smarter then me! Ahahahaha!

"Sure thing, bro!" I exclaimed. "Who's going to teach us?"

"Miss Hungary."

" …."

"What? What's wrong? You don't like Miss Hungary?!" Italy began to spazz before I could say anything. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I would've never asked her if-"

"Relax bra!" I interrupted. For some reason I was the one worried we might cause a scene. _Me_. The person who doesn't usually give a shit about that stuff. I guess I am becoming more mature. "I hesitated because … well … she doesn't like me."

"B-but Miss Hungary likes everybody … except for Prussia."

"I did something stupid once and she won't forgive me."

Italy leaned in. "Oooo! What'd you do?"

I hesitated. "I-I-I … well … I sorta …" I sighed. "Okay, here's what happened. I wanted to see if I could make a cheeseburger with a pan instead of grill it. I found a pan just lying around in the Conference room and so I just took it and brought it to the building's kitchen."

"W-Wait … you used Miss Hungary's frying pan … for a burger?!" he gasped as if it was the worst thing I could've ever done.

I guess it was.

"I didn't know it was hers!" I tried to explain. "I didn't mean to! Honest!"

Italy patted my back once again. "Its okay amico." What does that word even mean?! "Don't worry! We'll go see her together and apologize!"

"But I already did that!"

"Then we'll try again! She likes me so I think she might go a little easy on you!" He chimed.

After moments of hesitation I decided to agree with him.

England P.O.V.

They were on the move. I quickly got up from my seat on a random park bench and followed after them. The two gits went to an Italian train station and bought tickets. I did as well and after, I sat down three benches away from them. Lucky for me I had brought my trusty spy sunglasses along and I slide them on. A black hat sat atop my head and a black suit covered up the rest of my lovely British features. Yes, I am that hot. You all know you love me ...

Oh, sorry! Anyway (blush), like I was saying … um … what was I saying?

.

.  
.

Oh yeah! Now I remember! So as I was saying, I watched them chat about stupid things that made no sense to me. They might as well've been saying 'blah blah blah blah blah' I mean really.

America P.O.V.

"Blah, blah blah blah blah. Blah! Blah blah! Blah blah blah," Italy concluded. I didn't really understand. Man, Italians and their weird way of talking.

Even if it was weird it sounded fun, so I decided to do it too. "Blah blah blah blah! Blah, blah blah blah, blah blah. Blah!"

Italy smiled at me as if he understood everything I was saying. What can I say? I'm a natural … and technically I'm part Italian.

While this still kept my mind off of science and Hungary I still had this sickening feeling inside. Ugh.

England P.O.V.

Since I was bored I decided to stare at random things and try to find the hidden meaning behind them. My head twisted and my eyes fell upon a little girl who stood there looking at an empty cone in her hand. She seemed extremely sad. Aha! I know what happened! She dropped her ice cream and now she's trying not to cry!

And sure enough there was a now melted puddle of strawberry ice cream lying down on the disgusting better not pick that up …

I watched as her hand opened up out of a fist and lowered just a little bit. Then she eyes scanned the area around her cautiously. After her little inspection she lowered her hand even more.

Oh bloody hell … was she really planning on picking that little splotch of ice cream up?!

I watched her as her hand got closer and closer … Don't you dare little girl! That is unsanitary! What's wrong with you?!

"Maria!" a women's voice called.

The little girl halted and lifted her hand and placing it behind her back quickly. She threw the cone into a far corner and stood in front of the fallen ice cream. She smiled at a lady innocently as the women walked up to her. "Its time to go."

"Okay, Madre!" She exclaimed and quickly grabbed the women's arm, steering her away from the mess on the floor.

Children these days, I swear!

My eyes wandered to my train ticket. Wait … we were traveling to Hungary?! Does that mean they were planning on seeing Elizabeta? What a fine women she was. Although she did have a temper if I remember correctly. The last time I actually spoke to her alone was during WW2 if I recall. Those were terrible times. I swear Germany needs to keep his bosses under wraps!

No literally!

He should tie up his bosses more frequently so they don't do anything rash. I'm pretty sure Germany can handle that. He is a sadist after all …. What? Its true …

Ah, yes! Finally, the two idiots appeared in front of Hungary's house. The taxi driver her drove me was very persistant when it cames to tips. He practically shoved a TIPS jar in my face and when I dropped a dollar in there he demanded more! Were Hungarians always this rude?

Anyway, I hid behind a bush and observed the Italian and American as they continued to talk through some outragous plan. I could hear only a little of what they were trying to say though.

"Okay," began Italy. "Remember, all you need to do is walk up to her and say 'Ungheria, Ti amo con tutti il mio cuore'."

America nodded, determined not to mess it up. "Ungheria, Ti amo con tutti il mio cuore, got it!"

Wait a bloody sec … my Italian is a little rusty but doesn't that mean-

Italy P.O.V.

""Okay," I began. "Remember, all you need to do is walk up to her and say 'Ungheria, Ti amo con tutti il mio cuore'."

America nodded. "Ungheria, Ti amo con tutti il mio cuore, got it!"

I pranced up to the door and knocked on it. "Miss Hungary!" I sang.

It took a while but finally Miss Hungary opened the door widely, frying pan in hand and exclaimed with a smile, " Why, hallo you two!"

_This is it America!_ Was what I thought. Express how you feel!

"UNGHERIA, TI AMO CON TUTTI IL MIO CUORE!" America shouted with a flushed face.

I watched as Miss Hungary stared blankly at America. Then her lips began to twitch. If I remember correctly, that wasn't a good sign.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she lifted her frying pan. Before I knew it she had slammed it into America's face!

"IDIOTA!" she screamed causing me to become frightened. Why was she so angry?!

America finally recovering from the blow frowned. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I should be asking you that!" she responded. "I refuse to believe it! I refuse to believe that you have any romantic feelings for me!"

America's eyes widened. "WHAAAAAA?!" His head snapped my way and he growled, "Italy …."

I gulped.

"What did I just say?" he asked, his voice sounding more calm. Did that mean he wasn't mad anymore? Yay!

I answered cheerfully, "Well in English you said, 'Hungary, I love you with all my heart'!"

The area around us grew silent … almost like when someone slowly gets closer to a monster without knowing it in thriller movies!

"I SAID WHAT?!" America screamed in my ear. Ow! That hurt.

"Do I really have to repeat it?" I whined.

America shook his head in annoyance. As if he just remembered Miss Hungary was there he exclaimed, "I didn't mean what I just said! Honest! I don't love you at all!"

Then he paused.

"W-Wait! I mean I like you but not _love_ you! _Definitely_ not love!"

Hungary heaved a sigh of relief and giggled. "Its alright America." She turned to look at me. "Italy! Oh, how you've grown! You look so handsome!" She cheered embracing me warmly.

"I know right!" I cheered back.

I saw as America slapped his forehead in anger. "Italy, what made you think I wanted to tell Hungary I loved her?"

Well, that was a silly question. I swear, America can be so weird sometimes! Hehe! "Well, you seemed so upset about what you did with her frying pan so I assumed that you really cared about her and the best way to settle a dispute betwee a girl and a boy is LOVE!"

Hungary squealed. "Awww! You're so adorable!"

"No he's not!"

Hehe! America, you knows its true!

Miss Hungary stepped back from the hug and smiled brightly. "You two needed science lessons right?" We nodded. "Alright then, come inside. I'm not the best at science but you two need to learn the fundementals anyway."

* * *

** PS ... if you don't know who Amelia is, she's the Nyotalia version of America. I like Nyotalia so I just had to put int there! :)**

**Also I'll try to update quicker next time!**

**Reviews? (I usually don't ask though).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter! Sorry but I have no time to spell check! I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Romano P.O.V.

This is completely stupid! Yeah, I'm talking about your story you bastard author! I never even showed up ONCE in the first five chapters and now suddenly its my P.O.V.! What the hell?!

(Author: Dude you should be greatful).

Whatever! Just my luck to be in an American's story! Well since I'm narrating I might as well explain a few things. I'm sitting at home, on my couch, eating tomatoes. Where's my fratello anyway? Now that I actually start thinking about it, Veneziano has been acting completely idiotic and stupid. He hasn't shouted, "GERMANY!" like a sissy girl in ages. Not to mention that I haven't seen him at all today. Where the hell could he be ….?

Wait! Don't tell me he was kidnapped! My little brother was kidnapped! That has to be it! He's nowhere to be found!

Who would kidnap fratello anyway?

…..

Oh no …. DON'T TELL ME-!

.

.

Knock! Knock!

"Bonjour?" Came that French bastard's annoying voice.

Immediately once he peaked through his door I slapped his face and grabbed hold of his shirt collar. He screamed as I shook him back in forth.

"My beautiful face!"

"Who cares about your damn face! What have you done to my fratello?! ANSWER ME NOW DICK FACE!"

"Please stop shaking me! You're giving me a head ache!"

"NO!"

"Please~!" He tried to give me a seductive wink.

Ew.

I dropped him to the ground and he landed with a loud thud. Ha! What an IDIOTA! "Now tell me french bastard … WHERE IS MY FRATELLO?!"

The bearded man slowly sat up on his knees and cried, "I don't know! I haven't seen Italy in ages!"

"CHIGI! You lie!"

"I'm not lying!" He saw the deadly look in my eye and began to cower in fear. "I'm telling the truth. I don't know where Italy is! But you could always ask that secousse, Germany!"

The Potato bastard, uh?

Once it was obvious that I was done hurting him, the French jerk jumped to his feet and stood by his door, ready to close it. "If you find Italy tell me okay?" A sly grin appeared on his face. I really didn't like that. "And then maybe I could come over and we could spend then night to-"

I slammed the door in his face and continued onward to the Potato Bastard's house.

* * *

Hungary P.O.V.

Italy and America sat on my couch and I sat across from them. Nothing was out of the ordinary (surprising because I know how these two work and that means something weird should be happening right about now). Although there was definitely an awkward silence.

They just stared at me, well more like Italy was staring at me with his usual happy smile. America's eyes danced around looking right to left. It was obvious he was avoiding eye contact with me. Why was he so freaked out any- oh … the frying pan incident.

Of course, I was very angry and there was dried ketchup plastered all over my skillet at the time (EW!) but that happened over a century ago. Its not like I hate him or any- …. Okay maybe I hate him a little but that has nothing to do with the frying pan incedent. I only hate him because I dislike his hamburgers and his government.

"So," I began, "I should probably get some text books or something."

Italy nor America replyed so I assumed that was a 'yes'. Slowly, I got up and made my way up my creaky wooden stairs. I really needed to get them replaced.

After checking my attic for left over text books and finding three huge ones (I wonder why I even have them), I walked down the stairs and into the living room. "Here you go, gyermek," I chimed, handing one to Italy.

"Graztie!" He beamed. Aw! So cute!

"And one for you." I handed the second text book to America who looked about ready to run away. He reached out for the book but then I pulled it away from his reach. "Méz, I'm not angry with you alright? Just relax."

Finally, America's eyes traveled over to meet mine. "What? I am relaxed," he mumbled.

I frowned. It was obvious he was lying. Poor guy can only lie to himself. "No, you're not. I said I'm not angry so you have nothing to worry about." I didn't hear a response from the American so I continued over to my seat across from them. Truthfully, I had no idea what was even in these random science books so I flipped through the pages and scanned over the words. There were a few notes on mass and gravity and pressure. Then they had a few lessons on chemical reactions and … did that just say 'How a toaster works'? Why is _that_ in a science book?

What should I start with first?

Lets just start with the basics like force or friction. "Class," I adressed them using a very solemn yet demanding voice."Please turn your pages to page … 98."

Without questioning the reason why I called just two people 'class' they did as they were told.

"AH!" America yelped, staring down at his book.

"W-What is it?" I asked.

He kept his eyes on the page as he exclaimed, "There are too many words! It hurts my eyes!" To prove what he said was true, America began violently rubbing his eyes, causing me to sigh. Good grief.

Italy patted America's shoulder. "Don't worry! All these hard, smart, yet very terrifying words will make sense soon because we have Miss Hungary to teach us!"

Awww … that's so flattering. And he put a lot of faith in me. I had to be successful, for Italy!  
"Alright students, I will read aloud andyou will follow with your eyes."

"What does that mean?" Italy asked with an innocent face.

He really wasn't that bright was he? "It means you read in your head while I read out loud."

"But wait, wouldn't that just confuse us?" asked America.

"No, because you will be following."

"But what if we can't keep up?"

My eyebrow twitched. "Well, technically you're not reading. Its more like you're skimming over the words while I say them."

"But then if we're just skimming, wouldn't you not be able to keep up?"

Is he really this stupid?

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I can handle it." Heaving a sigh I continued. "Look at paragraph one … and if you can't tell how to single out a paragraph just place your finger on the first sentence you see."

America and Italy did so.

"I will read, and you will skim. Now, let's begin." I began to read, "What is force? A force is a push or pull, or any action that has the ability to change motion. The golf ball will stay at rest until you apply a force to set it in motion. Once the ball is moving, it will continue to move in a straightline line until at a constant speed, unless another force changes its motion.

"Newton's First Law, this law stated that objects tend to continue the motion they already have unless they are acted on by another force-"

"Wait, didn't you already say that? And who is this Newton dud- I mean guy- anyway?" America interrupted.

"Newton was an English Physicist and mathematician who was one of the most brilliant scientists in History in the 1600- 1700s," I answered.

"Oh, he's from Britain. That explains it," America snorted. "Those guys are total snobs and brainiacs."

I frowned and I could've sworn I heard some Brit somewhere who sounded like England shout, 'Shut up, you stupid Git!'. I could hear it so clearly too. It almost sounded as if England was right outside my win-

Swiftly I turned my head to the window and saw nothing through the glass. Hmm …. That was odd.

Turning my attention back to America, I said, "As for your other question, the book tends to repeat itself so you might as well get used to it." I didn't know for sure but most science books did that. "Now, lets go on. Inertia: Inertia is the property of an object that resists changes in its motion." My eyes glanced up at them to them staring blankly into their books. "Um … can anyone repeat what I just said?"

Italy's hand shot up right away. Good! I'm glad he's actually paying atten-

"Do you have Pasta?!"

I could almost feel my sould being ripped out of me and leaving my body to rot. "Not right now," was my small reply. Why, Italy?! WHY?!

The young Italian's smile dropped and his attention turned back to the book.

"You said that Inertia is something that doesn't allow change in how something is moving, right?"

My head spun at the cound of America's voice. Did he just … say the right answer? "Y-Yes, you're right. It is a property that resists change in an objects motion."

It was obvious that America was mentally jumping up and down and shouting, 'hurray! I'm smart!'

Oh? So he thinks he's smart, huh? Lets see how he deals with calculating acceleration!

* * *

Romano P.O.V.

I was completely out of breath by the time I reached the Potato bastartd's house. I had to walk by a bunch of backwards and judgemental Germans! It was painful! But I had to keep moving, for my stupid fratello!

I began to knock franticly on the potato bastard's door. "Potato bastard! Potato bastard open up!" When no one came to the door I shouted, "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

The door swung open violently and the other potato bastard appeared.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed. "Oh, its you. Hold on, let me get West." He turned his head inside the house and shouted, "West! Come down here!" With one more glance my way he said, "He'll be here in a second."

Actually it practically was a second. The potato bastard appeared and shooed off the older potato bastard right away. Stupid imbecile being punctual as always! "Ah, Romano," he greeted. "Vhat did you want?"

Oh, yeah. This guy took my brother. "Listen here Potato-"

"Oh, before you say anything … have you seen Italy? I can't seem to find him anywhere," said the stupid blondie.

Wait …. Did that mean that the Potato Bastard DOESN'T have fratello. T-Then that means … the only person left is ... R-RUSSIA!

Without warning I grabbed the potato bastard by the shirt and dragged him away from the house. "COME WITH ME!"

"HUH?! R-Romano, let go! Vhere are you taking me?!"

I did not respond and I didn't care about the potato bastard's protests either. There was no way in hell I was going to Russia's house alone. Truth be told I probably would've started a funeral for Fratello right about now, but I couldn't, Why? Because I was tired of running away like a coward! I was going to face my fears! And I sure as hell was going to put that Russian bastard in his place for taking my fratello!

I _will_ fight, for pride and for PIZZA!

* * *

Hungary's P.O.V.

I swear I can see England outside my window. I'm sure its England … unless it's Prussia trying to make me think its England so I'll beat the wrong person up. Well, whatever. I couldn't worry about that at the moment. I was too busy freaking out. America was … how should I say it? He was kicking science's stupid American had a natural talent for finding resistance! He immediately picked up on Ohm's Law and he completely beat up chemical reactions! Is there an apocolypse coming?!

At the moment, America and Italy were finishing up some old science work sheets I had found lying around somewhere. Of course, Italy was struggling just a little but he got the jist of it. I smiled triumphantly. I was teaching them! And I was teaching them correctly!

"Um, Hungary?"

My eyes wandered over to America. "Yes? What is it?"

He didn't speak right away but after a moment of hesistation, he said, "Um … I just wanted to um … say that-" He nervously readjusted his glasses. " … That I'm … I'm really, really sorry about the frying pan incident! And thank you for teaching me! I feel so smart and energetic and happy! Thank you very much!" He exclaimed leaving me with my mouth gaping open. "Thanks to you, I'm at least a little smarter. You're my hero!"

Italy smiled as well. "Yeah! Thanks Miss Hungary! You're my hero too!"

The two boys immediately glomped me. If I were standing up I'd probably be on the floor by now. "Um … you're welcome?" This was interesting. They seemed to be happy with my teaching and America actually said thank you. Interesting indeed. Maybe I should become a teacher … Nah.

I rubbed both of their heads awkwardly. Although I was flattered I really wanted them to get off me. "And thank you for your hard work …. C-could you get off of me?"

It took a while but they finally realized that had basically tackled me and immediately got off. "S-Sorry, Miss Hungary!" Italy chimed, although he didn't seem sorry.

I smiled anyway. "Its no problem." I glanced up at the clock. It was already 9:30 PM. "Did you boys still want to go at it?"

The two gave me determined faces (which kind of scared me) and nodded.

"Alright then, I'll go make some coffee." I trudged off into the kitchen, a smile still glued to my face. I was extremely happy. As I made my way to the coffee maker I spotted a bloch of yellow outside the window. Yep, I knew it.

* * *

England P.O.V.

Was she making coffee? Speaking of which, I'm pretty hungry. I've been out here for hours! What the hell is wrong with me?! Oh well, whatever, I'll just sneak in while she and the two idiots aren't looking and take something. Yeah! That's what I'll do! I'll-

Quickly I duched as she faced the window. I could somewhat hear her footsteps as hse got closer. Suddenly the window above me opened and she walked away. Oh god that was close! I heeved a sigh of relief. Thank god … I thought for sure –

"I know you're there England," came Hungary's voice from inside.

Oh, shit.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AHA! Another chapter! Sorry about grammar yet again. Also, I must make a note right now while a can that this story will have emotional scenes later on ... I'm hoping. I just wanted to let you all know. **

**Well, um ... Happy Easter!**

**Disclaimer: (Really now?) I don't own anything!**

* * *

England's P.O.V.

I had been caught red handed and now here I was sipping a cup of tea at a small table across from Hungary in her kitchen. Just a few seconds before, the Hungarian had brought the idiot and the other idiot their coffee and came back to sit with me. She had offered tea to me as well and I took her up on that offer. Drinking tea always calmed the nerves. As we continued to sit there not saying a single word, a question popped into my head. How the hell did she know I was there? I mean. Its not like I made a bunch of noise … I hope.

I just didn't get it. I was born to be sneaky! Well technically I wasn't but you know what I mean! I refuse to believe that I was so stupid enough to make a mistake while snooping around!

The frustration must've been obvious on my face because Hungary broke the silence by asking, "England, are you alright?"

"Of course not," I answered simply. "I was caught. By a woman no less!"

She frowned at the statement. Oh, I forgot that she didn't like sexist comments. "Excuse me but I do not see the difference from being caught by a man and being caught by a lady," she practically growled. Ladies should not growl. They should leave it to the dogs. Although I thought this I didn't speak it. For centuries I have eluded that frying pan and I didn't want to cross its path now. "I am sorry for that rude remark. I will watch what I say next time."

Her face seemed to relax but it still emitted the words, 'say something like that again and I will hurt you!'. Ladies really shouldn't threaten nor should they be hitting guys (Prussia the exception). "But anyway, I demand to know how the hell I was caught! Its just so outrageous!" I said in a firm whisper.

She giggled at this.

"I also demand to know what's so funny!"

Halting her snickers she spoke, "You demand?"

"Yes, I demand! Now are you going to tell me how you found out my prescence here or not?!" I was really hoping Italy and America couldn't hear me from the other room. I couldn't let them know I was here … but this woman was making it hard!

"England, you made plenty of noise. How could I not have found out?" she explained.

"I did not! I was perfectly quiet!"

"Also, you never ducked quick enough. I saw the top of your head several times." She began to giggle once more. She was being awfully giddy today wasn't she? "But don't worry, I won't tell America or Italy that you were following them, alright?"

My eyes widened in surpirise. "You won't?" I asked for assurance, setting my teacup down. Hungary nodded. "Why not? Besides, they want to surprise everyone. If they found out you already knew they would be terribly upset," was her reasoning. "Does anyone else know about their 'quest to become smart'?"

My mind wandered. Who else knew? Let's see …. I'm pretty sure its just Germany, Japan, and I. "No one else besides, Japan and Germany."

She smiled warmly and with a loving gaze. "Ah, that's fine. I've known Germany nost of his life and I'm pretty sure he knows what's right. Japan too. They are very bright."

I nodded. "Yes, I agree." I noted that her gaze looked very motherly, which made me ask, "How long have you known Germany?"

"Is this a trick question?" she laughed. "Hmm … I've known Germany … lets just say for many centuries. I was rivals with Prussia before Germany came around and hung out with that unawesome albino regularly so I guess I'm like Germany's big sister." Her smile seemed sad as she concluded, "Although during the middle of the Second World War that didn't seem to be the case."

I knew exactly what she was talking about. Germany had treated her and her citizens with cruelty at the time. It seems to me she's still not over it.

"I'm also starting to feel as though I'm America's older sister as well." When she saw my expression she quickly felt guilty. I wondered what I looked like. Did my face seem shocked, confused, lonely, sad? I wish I knew. "What I meant to say w-was that I-"

"It is alright. The bond america and I shared shattered two whole centuries ago. It does not matter," I muttered, my eyes glaring down at the table.

"That's not true!" exclaimed Hungary, slamming her hands onto the table, causing my tea to spill. "Oh, I-I'm sorry! Hold on-"

"Miss Hungary?!"

"Hey, is everything alright?!"

Hungary showed a pained expression as she grabbed a wet rag and shouted back, "Y-Yes! Everything is fine! Shout when you are done with the packet!"

Furiously she rubbed the tea that had spilled onto the table. Back and forth her hand went and I watched with a blank expression. What had she meant by, 'that's not true'? Of course it was true … of course it was ….

The two of us stayed silent as she finished cleaning off the table. By that time, America had shouted for her assistance in the living room. Hungary immidiately retreated towards the two boys in hopes of fleeing the awkward silence that had surrounded us.

The bond America and I shared broken … of course it was.

* * *

Germany P.O.V.

I knew exactly where Romano had taken me. The two of us stood outside of Russia's house in the cold weather. He stood behind me clenching my shoulder harshly and shaking like a damn chihuahua. Staring ahead, his eyes narrowed in on the red door in front of me. Why did he have to be so annoying sometimes?

"Romano, vhy are ve here exaclty?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Shut your damn mouth," was his rather rude reply. Reaching over my shoulder, he hesitantly pushed the door bell. Once it rang throughout the house, Romano sprinted away and into a very far away bush.

He gave me an annoyed look and held a thumbs up. "Good Luck you Potato Bastard," was what I could make out.

That idiot! He was _not _going to chicken out on me when I didn't even know what he was here for!

Suddenly, the red elaborate door before me opened and Russia stepped out, a rather disturbing smile on his face. "Oh, hello my friend (Me: I am not your friend). What brings you here to my lovely home?"

I thought about it and then remembered once again that Romano was the one who had something to say to Russia so I quickly ran off, grabbed the stupid Italian by his shirt and raced back, huffing. "Ask him. He is the one who brought me here."

"What the hell, Potato Bastard?! Why did you give me up you imbecile?! I thought we were Amici!" Romano shouted as I dropped him.

Typical Romano to say we're friends when he feels his life is in danger. "You brought me here, now tell Russia vhat you vanted to say," I practially scolded.

Romano frowned at me. "Why you- Wait … you're not worth my time you damn Potato Bastard." His glare was now on Russia who was still smiling. "GIVE MY BROTHER BACK YOU DAMN COMMIE JERK! I know you have him!"

Wait, what?

"My brother has been acting strange lately and hasn't shouted Pasta or Germany once in the past few days! Either he was black mailed or he was sick! I choose blak mailed!" Romano continued. "Now he is missing! What do you have to say about that, bastard?!"

Did he just say Italy had been acting weird? Well of course he has been acting weird. He's trying to be smart … Oh, I forgot Romano doesn't know. Now he's picking a meaningless fight with Russia, the dummkopf. I have to stop this.

"Hold on Romano-"

"Tell me where he is now!"

A look of confusion flashed over Russia's face but it was immediately replaced with his signature smile, although this time it looked even creepier. "Of course, your brother. Italy is in my home. Would you like to come in?"

Oh Scheiße.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU FRATELLO!" Romano shouted and began to run into Russia's house.

"HE'S LYING YOU DUMMKOPF!" I screamed.

Unfortunately, Romano wasn't paying attention to me so I quickly grabbed hold of his waist and pulled him closer to me. Immediately I carried him away from the house ignoring his protests. A dark aura surrounded Russia but I ignored him.

"Don't touch me you potato bastard! Why are you stopping me from getting my Fratello?! Oh wait, I forgot, you're a BUTT CROTCH!"

There was silence.

Finally, I gave him a confused look. "That does boes not even make sense."

"Shut your damn face, jerk!" was his only response.

* * *

Prussia's P.O.V.

I was so freaking bored. Oh wait hold on … you're probably wondering why I have my own P.O.V. considering I've only been in this story once. Well, I'll tell you the answer. It is because … I AM AWESOME!

Anyway, I sat on Germany's couch, bored as hell, switching from one channel to the other with the tv remote. This was so unawesome. I needed something awesome to do that was on par with my awesomeness! But what? I could always pester Austria … hmm …. I'm gonna have to think about that-

HELL YEAH! Let's pester some Austrian boot-ay!

Not even bothering to turn off the tv, I grabbed a few bucks and raced out the door on my way to Austria's house. Wait … how was I going to get there exactly? Well, since Italy and America used the train already, I'll probably just take a cab. So I rushed to a busy street and waved for a cab. After three unawesome minutes of waiting one finally came to rescue me from my boredom. Unfortunately the unawsome cab driver kicked me out once I said I was going to Austria so I was stuck taking the train. Man, this day was turning out unawesome …

By the time I arrived at a train station, twenty minutes had gone by. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the money that I had snatched from West's house. He wouldn't mind right? Who am I kidding, he'd be so pissed but who was I to care. I always do stuff like this, that's the kind of older brother I am. He should get used to it.

I scoured the area for the ticket line. Finally I layed my awesome eyes upon the ticket booth and raced to get in line before this weird glasses dude could. I AM AWESOME!

Wait, hold on … weird glasses dude … who had dark hair …. Who also wore lavish clothing … Hold the fucking phone! Slowly I turned around hoping that what was going on through my head was not true. There standing behind me was … THIS RANDOM DUDE I HAD NEVER SEEN BEFORE! YES! Is what I wish I had seen but the unawesome truth was that it was …WTF it was Austria!

This ruined my plan! I was going to make howling noises while he played piano to piss him off, next I was going to sneak into his room, steal his under wear, and replace it with Lizzie's! Kesesese … Don't ask how I got them, just keep in mind that the image had a pink pair of panties, a frying pan, and me on the floor bleeding to death (althought technically I can't die).

Austria's eyes widened in surprise once he saw my face. Come on scream! I dare you to!

Unfortunately he didn't scream … Austria you suck. Instead he frowned. "I didn't expect to see you here Prussia."

"And I didn' expect to see the unawesome you either," I retorted. This guy could really piss me off. "Where are you going anyway?"

He huffed dramatically and crossed his arms. "That's really none of your business but if you must know I am going to visit Elizabeta."

"Why would she want to be visited by you? You don't bare the awesomeness that surrounds me."

"Oh, halt die Klappe," he snorted.

"Why don't you?!"

He lifted his hand and wiped his face with it, yet again dramatically, "There is no need to spit."

That caused me to growl. I was going to kill this-wait, I can't kill this guy … yet. Aha! The awesome me has just thought of a greast idea! Keseses …

"You know what," I spoke. "I'll come with you. I wouldn't mind paying Lizzie a visit either."

Austria's face was one of surprise again. Ha! "R-Really now? I would say no but you're you. (Me: HEY!) Once we get into Hungary I would like to stop by a flower shop and get Elizabeta some flowers. You will have to come with me and then we can go, alright?"

I grinned evilly at him. "Kesese, of course. That's perfectly awesome …"

* * *

**Prussia is so awesome. In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter! :)**

* * *

America's P.O.V.

Hungary appeared before us once again, her face looking flustered. She looked really out of it.

"Miss Hungary," I asked. "We heard noise in there, is everything okay?"

Hungary gave me a weak smile. "Oh, yes, I just spilled some water while I was moving things around. It was nothing. Now what did you need me for, again?"

"We're done!" exclaimed Italy, waving his arms around like a maniac. Thank god we were done, too. I was going through hell! But I did my best and that's all that matters. I'M THE HERO!

"You're done? Well isn't that wonderful?! How did you do?" she squeaked. No literally, she started talking in this high pitched voice as if we were dogs. Not cool, not cool.

"…" Italy guiltily placed a finger to his lips and turned away. I knew what was coming next.

"Well, how did you do Italy?"

"…"

My curiousity overcame my desire for burgers and good grades and I grabbed hold of Italy's packet. I skimmed through the answers, mentally checking them. They all seemed right so far. Why was he worried? "Italy you're getting these all right," I told him, cocking an eyebrow in his direction.

Italy did not even look at me as he murmured, "Turn to the third page."

I did as I was told and immediately I went bonkers. The third page had no answers what-so-ever! In fact, the entire third page was covered with a (really well done) drawing of … Germany?! I looked over it just a little and saw that he had also begun to draw pasta but erased it. Well, at least he remembered the no pasta rule. I frowned at the Italian. "Italy, you didn't write down ANY answers! All you did was draw Germany!" I scolded.

I think that's what made Hungary's face morph from an angry one to an excited one. She peaked at the paper and her face lightened up immensely. "Oh! That's so ROMANTIC!"

"Shut up, crazy yaoi girl!" I demanded. Man, chicks like her scared the hell out of me! I already had a bunch in my country and all they would do is say, "EEE! Sebastian and Ciel! I love those two together!" or "OMG! America and England! I love-" wait, did I just think that?

….

Anyway, Hungary giggled as Italy said, "I'm sorry. I just had this weird need to draw Germany~!"

"Its love dear!" Hungary proclaimed.

"Love?"

"Yes, its-"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" I intervened. I glanced at Hungary and noticed her pouting at my interruption. "It's just her yaoi talk. Don't worry about it!" I smiled brightly.

Italy slanted his eyebrows and looked up in thought. "What's yaoi? I feel like I've heard that somewhere before …"

"NO YOU HAVEN'T!" I shouted, clasping both hands on his shoulder. Wait, why should I care about him liking Germany anyway? Well, whatever, it just freaks me out at the moment.

"Of course I have, America~! I just don't remember!" was his response.

Letting out a sigh, I said, "When you're older, Italy. When you're older …"

"But that's not fair! Aren't I older than you?"

"… That's not true. Everyone's been lying to you from the start," I told him, a serious look in my eyes. "The real truth is that I'm as old as England and that I had been hidden for centuries until Finland found me …"

A hand grasped onto my wirst and dug into it. I yelped at the contact and noticed it was Italy's hand. It began to crush my hero-like arm as if he was my mouth and my wrist was the burger … that's a weird analogy.

What's wrong with me?! I shouldn't be thinking about analogies right now, whatever that word means! Why do I keep getting off track?! In any case, my awesome, inhuman wrist was being crushed by a small, wimpy, pasta-loving freak who is (might I add) a very big coward. Am I the only one who sees what's wrong with this picture?

Italy smiled up at me but for some reason I had this feeling that he didn't want to ask me out on a picnic. In fact, my mind was starting to think of him as a second Russia and immediately my automatic, 'run away from Russia' meter was on.

"Silly America~! Don't lie to me. Its obvious who's the older one here. Right~?" his voice practically hissed at me.

"Y-yep!" I stuttered as he let go of my wrist and I staggered away.

Were all Italians secretly scary?

"A-anyway," Hungary interjected, saving my life. "Its getting late. How about resuming th lesson tommorow. We can go over the questions then."

I nodded in agreement. "That sounds good. I'm getting tired anyway!"

"Me too~!" exclaimed cheerfully. That's not what he looked like three seconds ago. " … But where do we sleep?"

Hungary glanced up at the ceiling in thought. "Well, I have two couches in the living room theat can fold out into beds. You can use those."

"Cool! Where's the living room?!" I asked.

"Um … turn your head slightly to the left."

As I did so I noticed a huge arch way leading into another room. Oh, that's where it was. Well, that was easy to spot. "Alright, so where do you want us to put the packets."

"Just set them down on the side table," she instructed. The two of us did as we were told.

"Well, we'll be going to bed Miss Hungary~!" Italy yawned sort of cutely. He went over, hugged Hungary, and walked off into the den. I followed suit. "Thanks _Miss_ Hungary."

That was only my second time calling her Miss and quite frankly it felt good to say it. I felt as if I was giving her the repect she deserved, which is really weird because I never respect anybody! Ha! Once Italy and I were in the den we helped each other pull out the beds. Before we knew it we were fast asleep. I guess all that thinking really did wear me out. Tomorrow maybe I'll try to tone it down … just a bit …

* * *

Hungary P.O.V.

Once I knew for certain the boys had gone to sleep I made my way back into the kitchen to see how England was fairing. When I walked in he was sitting with his arms crossed looking out the window at the night sky. His head whipped her way once I sat down. "Ah, Miss Hungary," he muttered. "How are the two boys doing?"

"If you mean their studies, their studies are doing fine. America may seem dumb but not totally," I responded. "They're asleep at the moment."

"I see. America … smart?" England chuckled soflty at that. "I never could've imagined. I guess I did teach him well …"

At that I smirked. "No, I'm pretty sure that side came from Native America, maybe even France."

He frowned. "I'm starting to think you like antagonizing me."

"I'm starting think you're being paranoid."

"Well now a days I'm very paranoid. Europe isn't really doing well, economy likewise."

I nodded in agreement. "You're right there. There are some days when I wonder if we'll all destroy each other. You know if Europe goes down, so do most of the others like America, Japan, and so on."

England did not respond and continued to stare out the window. After a while he finally spoke. "Its getting dark. I think I'll find myself a nice hotel and leave for the UK in the morning."

" … or you could stay here. I have extra room."

England faced me with a look of disbelief. I'm not going to freeload off of a woman!"

"I didn't say freeload. Its just one night. And what does me being a woman have to do with anything?" Damn England and his sexist comments. Somethings will never change.

"Even if I do stay for one night where would I sleep without America and Italy knowing?" he asked curious to see what my plan would be.

"You could use my bed. I don't like how soft it is anyway."

"Your bed?! That's preposterous! There is no way in hell-"

Okay that was it! "England would you like some beer?"

He looked at me in surprise, stopping his sentence. "W-What?"

"I asked if you wanted beer? I have some you know."

"I promised I'd never drink again," was his reply. I noticed how he hesitated to say it though.

I grinned at him deviously. "Oh, come on. I know you want some."

" … I said no."

"But you love the stuff don't you?"

"I'm not a beer addict like you, Prussia, Germany, Russia, and Denmark. Now please leave me alone about the subject."

"Are you sure?"

"Miss Hungary … please-"

"Positive?"

"If I have a tiny cup will you shut up?"

"… Maybe …"

"Then nope."

"I will," I hurriedly replied, changing my answer. He smirked in triumph as if he one the match. He was far from winning, that was for sure. I grinned back and sauntered over to the fridge. "Would you like Dopplebock?"

"Why am I not surprised you don't have Ale? Sure, why not."

I pulled the two bottles of beer out from the fridge and handed one to England. "Yeah sorry, no Ale. But this is just as good."

"I've had Bock, Prussia forced me to drink it once but I've never had Dopplebock. Is there a difference?" He asked me as I assisted him in taking the top off. Next I took the top of mine off responding, "Not really." _Except that its stronger._ I didn't dare say it though. England smiled in delight as he took a delicate sip. "This is delicious."

"Of course it is. Unlike Prussia I don't drink just anything."

He seemed to like that response so he continued to drink. Once the bottle was half empty … that's when it started. I knew it was going to happen but … wow.

"Hey! Hungary! Did you know that France is the exact replica of a Frog?!" He asked me, his head layed squished against the table.

"N-no."

"Well it is!" He drank another sip but then realized it was now practically empty. "I need another!"

"um … sure …" I got up and pulled out another one, handing it to him. He wasted no time and continued drinking. "France, Spain, Prussia … they're all demons! They would bully me all the time until I kicked their fucking arses and walked them back home! Ha! Bloody wankers! But out of the three of them Prussia is a devil!" he cried and slammed his fist upon the table. "I .. turned him into a girl once …" he slurred. "And she tried to seduce me!"

At that I giggled. Yep that was Prussia alright.

"Speaking of ass holes that trash talking Russia needs to be put in his place!" I nodded in agreement. "And! And! And! And he's way too tall! Its not fair! How come he's so tall?! And whats with that damn coat anyway! Sometimes I wonder if he's as fat as that fat ass America! And his little sister is such a bitch! Who carries knives everywhere anyway?! She practically killed me!"

He didn't stop there.

"Last time I went out drinking with the others Belgium and Prussia tortured me! I thought Belgium was a nice young girl and that she had her head screwed on right but she's a DEMON!"

I thought he was exaggerating. She only acts really wild when she's drunk. The rest of the time she's really regular and nice.

"Did you know, Denmark, Prussia, and America created a trio too?! Its horrible! Why?! Why?! Its like America is out to get me! That bloody wanker! After I spoiled him! I spoiled him rotten!" he paused for a second to sip more from his beer. "Now that I think about it, Native America spoiled him! Not me! She spoiled him and look what happened to her! I spoiled him just a little and I'm still stabbed in the back! WANKER!"

He slammed his head against the table. Causing me to yelp. He was being way too loud. "Um … England could you please –"

"How come you never do anything wrong?"

"Excuse me?"

"You haven't fucking got on my nerves in ages!"

"Um … I did like twenty minutes ago."

"That doesn't count! I was just being over emotional because I blush a lot and I have a hard time expressing my thoughts and Japan calls me Tsundere and I don't know what that means!"

Well that sentence didn't make much sense. I sort of understood what tsundere was. Not totally though. "Well you're very rough on the outside but very timid and soft on the inside."

"I'm NOT TIMID!"

I just didn't say anything. It was funny seeing him like this. I had to admit that but it was also very tiring. As he continued to talk he also asked for more bottles of course, I got myself more too. I could tell I was sort of already drunk myself. When I talked I could feel my words jumbling together and my brain would black out for a few seconds. I hiccuped after taking another sip. "Ha! Maybe you should just use a spell next year," I suggested minutes later.

"Of course! I need to cast a new one anyway. I need to scare that damn America some year, right? Haha!"

"Why'll you're at it, you could probably turn France into a Frog!"

"Oh yeah! You're so smart!"

"Haha! Hey, are we drunk?"

"Ha! 'We'? I'm not drunk! I'm perfectly sober!" he claimed.

"You keep telling yourself that~" I grinned as I tapped his nose playfully. Yeah, we were both drunk.

At the time I wasn't even worrying if we'd wake America and Italy or not.

"Okay so I was walking around, and I heard about that Justine Beaver guy saying he'd never return to Britain again. I flicked him off on his flight back to America!"

"Oh, yeah! I heard about that … Are you a belieber?"

"I don't know, are you?"

"I belieb in God."

"Me too! I guess we_ are_ beliebers!"

"I guess we are," I giggled. Weirdly enough, England jumped from his seat all of a sudden and started singing randomly, "Ohh! I'm a belieber! I couldn't leave her if I tried!"

My brain did not register the fact that his pants slipped down until two minutes after it happened and I fell on the floor laughing my guts out.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed slightly uncaring. "When did that happen?" He lazily cocked an eyebrow my way as I sat up.

"What?! I didn't do anything!"

"Sure …" Finally he pulled them up and gave me a glare. "I still don't belieb you."

"I told you I didn't do anything!" It was hard to contain my drunken laughter. Awkwardly he tugged on my cheek and moved it around as if I were a child. "Ha!" he exclaimed. "You look like a baby when your cheeks are spread out!"

"So do you!" I did the same to him. " … A nasty baby."

"You take that back!" he demanded and squeezed harder. I followed suite and noticed how his cheeks were now turning a bright red from the pain. I would imagine mine were too. "Nasty, nasty, baby."

"Shut up wanker!"

Finally I let go causing him to let go and we broke down on the floor laughing like maniacs. "I love being sober!" he exclaimed.

I continued to laugh and unbuttoned my two top buttons to get air. Finally the laughter died down and we continued to lay there on the dirty floor.I had to admit it felt good to drink again. Last time I even touched a beer bottle was when I was at Germany's house and Prussia was being an idiot and Belgium and Denmark crashed the party and … it was terrible.

Glancing over at England I remembered the situation we were in. Italy and America were sleeping a few rooms over and we were getting wasted like a bunch of old folks …technically we are old but whatever.

_Oh, yeah … America …_

I sat up and scooted over to England. I grabbed hold of his blonde fluffly hair and placed his head a top my lap.

"… You'll talk to America about … you know, right?" I asked rubbing his head slowly.

England closed his eyes and sighed. His goofy grin relaxing as if he were still sober. "Actually," he hiccuped. "I don't know. I don't know what we are anymore. Once I was his father, then I was his brother, and now I'm just a stranger."

"Please promise you'll talk to him about it." When he didn't answer I sighed. "England, you're just going through a Spain and Romano faze."

"Huh?"

"Or maybe I should call it a somewhat Japan and China faze." Shrugging I continued. "You need to work this out sometime. Just try it, I'm sure America will listen. You'll never know how he reacts unless you try." I paused. "And don't forget, 'I belieb in you'," I joked.

"And I belieb in you too."

"Yep, we're both beliebers."

That's when he opened his eyes again. "Don't you think … us nations are really …"

"Dumb? Annoying? Stupid? Weird?"

"Maybe all four."

"Yeah, I mean what we're doing is weird. We're getting drunk and shouting while we're supposed to keep your presence he a secret." Wow I actually said something intellectual while being drunk.

England loosened his tie and unlatched his top button. He took in a sweet breath of fresh air. It really did help that the window was open. The smell of beer was everywhere … I really hoped Prussia didn't come to pester me anytime soon. He'd smell the beer and demand to know why I didn't invite him.

Ugh … male nations. They always thought themselves far above the female species. That's why I liked hanging out with Belgium and Liechtenstein. I never really got to hang out with Ukraine, Vietnam, Wy, or Taiwan often and Belarus would never let me talk to her. Although I do sometimes see Monaco … _sometimes_.

"You know Miss Hungary," England began causing me to look down. "I do appreciate the help … and while I do appreciate it, I really wish you could keep it well enough alone."

"I'm sorry but if I had left you alone you would continue to run away from the talk you should have with America," I told him firmly. "Plus, its in my nature to be nosy sometimes."

"I could tell," said England, a goofy smile reappearing on his face. "But you needn't worry! I'm the Great British Empire! Hahahaha!"

"You _were_ the Great British Empire," I deadpanned causing him to poute like a toddler. I continued to pet him though as I laughed at the silly expression.

"Whatever," he grumbled. "But I seriously appreciate it chap!" he exclaimed. He clamped his hand over my hand and lifted himself up. Awkwardly he leaned over and kissed my left cheek and pulled away quickly. I wasn't too fazed because it was natural for him to do that to women. It was sort of a way to be polite and say thank you. Japanese girls liked it, I knew that.

I just smiled back at him and immediately bonked him on the head. "Please don't do that ever again."

"Hey! I was being nice!"

"I know."

He playfully frowned. "Others take it nicely …"

"But just because I look like a female doesn't mean I always act like one."

"Hey, you don't have to be female to appreciate it!"

I cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"When America was little he excepted them and with a geniune smile at that."

My eyes widened at the news. America … allowed England to do that to him … that was … that was so … "KAWAII~~!"

"What the hell?!" England's head fell back on my lap in surprise. "What was that?"

I blushed. "Oops. Sorry about that … wait … how do you not know what Kawaii is? Are you really Japan's friend?"

"O-Of course I am!"

" …" I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion but just shrugged it off after a mere three seconds. "Well, whatever …"

Suddenly, I found my eyelids closing slightly but I refused to pass out. "England …" I began. "Maybe you should go sleep now," I partly yawned.

"And where would I do that?" he asked with a slight slur of his words.

"I said you could use my bedroom. I'll sleep somewhere else."

England refused to move for a few minutes, claiming he was too comfortable to get up but finally I forced him and on to his legs. Not to be rude but he looked like crap. I was lucky he didn't strip though. Prussia and Denmark would always laugh about it. Before walking up the steps just outside the kitchen he turned back my way and he looked at me with a knowing grin. "I know what you're doing."

"What?"

"You think since I'm drunk and can't think straight you can make me use your bed."

"Of course not," I lied. "And besides not just a few minutes ago you said you were sober."

"Well, fuck a few minutes ago. I'm wasted. Just so you know. I'm not going upstairs because I'm drunk and you said so. I'm doing it because I'm drunk and I'm tired."

"Yeah, yeah," I shrugged and got to my feet. "G'night."

He smiled down at me warmly and scolded, "Its Good night no G'night. So, good night." He sauntered up the stairs as I called out, "It's the first door to the right!"

Once I heard the slam of a door I walked up the stairs as well and found myself walking left into my 'fun' room. There was no bed but there were books and movies, a tv and a couch. That was all I really needed at the moment. Inside I opened one of my extra clothes closets, slipped on a nightgown and plopped down upon the polkadot couch falling to sleep instantly.

What a hectic day.

* * *

Germany's P.O.V.

The night sky shined down on us through the train windows. Oh and by 'us' I mean Romano and me. It had been a while since I had actually been on a train but it wasn't that bad. It would've been better if I didn't have a sleepy, bad mouthed Italian accompanying me. Sleeping _on_ me at that.

Romano slumped down and leaned on my shoulder and actually snored. I should've known he was the snoring type. Anyway, it was just annoying. I only wished Spain was here. Then Romano could annoy _him _instead.

His, what seemed like, endless slumber made it hard for _me_ to rest. Romano kept talking and cussing in his sleep. He said, and now I'm being precise when I tell you this, "Damn those fucking retards and their large bazookas! Go to hell!"

I really didn't think he had war dreams but whatever.

…. This was going to be a long night …..

* * *

**This was not meant to be EngHun but if you want it to be you can. I know this one is longer than most chapters. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?**


End file.
